Out where the dreams are high
by moonflora
Summary: He always told me to keep my head down, To keep me away from the judging eyes of others. I didn't want to see what they had to say anyway, It was nothing nice.


_Dustland Fairytale beginning  
Just another white trash county kiss  
In '61, Long brown hair, foolish eyes.  
He'd look just like you'd want him to.  
Some kind of slick chrome american prince.  
_

**Out where the dreams are high.  
Natsume x Mikan  
Drama/Romance.**

_

* * *

_

Natsume Hyuuga turned around as he heard the sound of footsteps from behind him. "Hey." He said slowly, smiling almost mockingly. A tall brunette walked down the path from her front door, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"I may be deaf, but there was no need for the stupid talk." She pouted a teensy bit before crossing her arms over her chest. "You're late." She stated, opening the door to his silver BMW and sitting in the passengers seat. Pointedly, she looked at Natsume.

"Going to get in anytime soon, Hot shot? I mean, school starts in ten and all, but whatever suits you."

Natsume grinned at the trace of sarcasm in his girlfriend's voice. He walked around to the driver's side, grabbing his keys from his trouser pocket. He opened the door and slid in with ease, plunging the keys into the ignition he reversed out of the driveway. He noticed Mikan pushing the button for the stereo system, He knew that she was hoping, hoping that today might be different. That today she might of been visited by a miracle.

But by the look on her face, It wasn't today. Natsume cleared his throat, eager to distract her.

"So remind me again, Why do I have to drive you to school everyday? You just got your learners permit, y'know." Mikan huffed, though her eyes stayed on his lips, incase he decided to add anything else to his statement.

"Because," Mikan started, "You're my boyfriend and you love me."

Natsume changed gears and leant over to ruffle her hair. "Yeah." He replied. He was always quiet, and you had to read between the lines with him, which Mikan didn't mind one bit. It made her feel special to know what he was feeling without him expressing it in so many words.

* * *

Natsume roughly grabbed Mikan's hand and led her into the classroom. Her fingers enclosed over his, and Natsume looked away to hide his blush. Mikan smiled to herself, and squeezed his hand.

"Keep your head down." He whispered harshly into her ear, before opening the door to the classroom. Mikan nodded in response and inched towards him more.

Homeroom was yet to begin, if to begin at all if the teacher, Mr. Narumi, would ever show up, So the students were talking loudly, chatting away and laughing noisily. There was not one girl who didn't recognize Natsume's presence in the room. Immediately their shrill voices called out to him. Natsume continued to pull Mikan towards their desks, ignoring them.

"Natsume! Still with the handicap, huh?" A high pitched laugh followed afterwards along with a comment from another classmate, "Oh, you're sooo mean, Luna" Although their tone showed no hint of disgust or cattiness.

Natsume shot a glare towards Luna, a blonde haired girl with long legs, bright blue eyes and a pretty figure. But a horrible personality to go with it.

"You're so mean, Natsume!, She can't hear us anyway. Can you, girl?"

Mikan shifted uncomfortably, she could feel eyes on her even with her head down. Natsume's hand left hers and re placed them on her shoulders, Pulling her closer.

"Piss off, Luna. Like every other day, You're still annoying." A girl with black cropped hair entered the classroom, setting her bag down on her desk next to Mikan's. She tapped Mikan's hand twice and she looked towards Hotaru before mouthing a 'Hi', and smiling at her.

This morning was no different to any other. Mikan had transferred to this school with her childhood friend, Natsume, a few months back. Immediately the female population had fallen for him. He had black, tousled hair and stunning red eyes, that seemed to draw you in. Mikan on the other hand, was a very plain looking girl. Her long brown hair had been pulled into a one sided plait, her other features were average, apart from her eyes. Her eyes were a brownish colour, that sparkled in a playful way. Her lips were upturned into a smile everyday, and although she was deaf, you couldn't tell. Occasionally she would ask you to repeat what you were saying because she simply hadn't paid attention. She had found it hard to learn at first, and was given no sympathy from her teachers. Mikan didn't mind this, she hated special treatment. She thought like everybody else, she was the same as everybody else apart from not being able to hear, it upset her when people were awkward around her because they weren't sure how to act. But she didn't let this show. About a month after they transferred, Natsume confessed to Mikan, and Mikan had begun to make other friends, such as Hotaru, who she now proudly called her best friend.

Of course, being the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga was no walk in the park.

She knew by the way that Natsume told her to keep her head down that they had nothing nice to say about her. She knew, and she didn't want to act oblivious, but she did. She turned to Hotaru and begun chatting animatedly to her, like there was no tension in the air almost five seconds ago. Her eyes accidentally met Luna's, and she instantly regretted it. Luna narrowed her eyes at her.

'You Fucking Suck.' She mouthed slowly.

Mikan paled, and her stomach begun to feel sick. Like there were big gallops of pain sinking into her. Thankfully, Mr. Narumi decided to make an appearance at that moment.

"Morning Class!" He grinned, sitting in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee he had walked in with. "How are you all?"

The class mumbled back, a few rude comments were made, but Mr. Narumi let it slide. "Well," He continued. "You know the routine, Self study time, guys! I'll be back soon"

Not even five minutes was he in, that he left again. Typical. Why was this guy not fired yet, anyway?

And so the daily routine went on, they had subjects, they had break. Mikan had to stay behind an extra twenty minutes to copy Hotaru's notes from when she was away sick. She had convinced Natsume that she would be fine walking home, since he had part time job on after school. She stuffed the notes into her bag and slung it over one shoulder. Mikan walked towards the gates, it was about a twenty minute walk from here to her house. She didn't mind at all, the thought of having time by herself to just think seemed lovely.

But lovely seemed to stop almost immediately.

After walking about five minutes down the road, she had run into Luna. The sight of Luna made Mikan feel weak and insecure, like she was a little mouse while Luna was a fierce tiger. Luna spotted Mikan straight away, her mouth had upturned into a vicious smirk. She turned to face her, a sweet sickly smiled now plastered on her face.

_Keep your head down._

But Mikan couldn't. It was like she was frozen and couldn't move.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Disabled." Luna said, her words were slow and mocking.

_It doesn't matter what she says._

But her words were the truth.

"It's a shame Natsume only dates you out of pity, huh?"

_Natsume loves you._

He's told you many times.

"You're just a burden on everyone you meet, aren't you?"

Mikan kept quiet, her eyes travelled to the footpath, she didn't want to see what else Luna had to say. But of course, Luna didn't want that. She grabbed Mikans chin so that she was eye level with her.

"Read my lips." Luna said, her eyes blazing.

"No one likes you. You are such a freak of nature. What's your problem anyway? Can you not speak aswell? Oh gosh. Poor little Mikan, i can't hear, boo. I'm so _fucking _retarded."

Tears threatened to spill out of Mikan's eyes. But she blinked them away.

_Stay Strong. _

"You're such a deadweight. Go die."

Finally, Mikan forcefully pushed Luna away, and ran down the street. Her head was finally down. She wanted her head to be down forever, she never wanted to see another judging comment about her. Never. She ran up the driveway and then through the path to her door, tearing it open and choking out a croaky, 'I'm home.' before dragging herself up to her room, panting slightly. She sunk into the duvet and pillows and begun to sob quietly. About half an hour later her Mother walked into her room,a worried expression painted on her face. She tapped Mikan's back, and she turned over to face her Mother, her vision was too blurred to see what she was saying. Mikan choked on a sob and sat up, her eyes sore from crying.

"I can't hear you!" She screamed. She took another gulp of air, and started crying again. A loud whine was heard. She saw her mother's lips move, but it was directed to someone else. She saw the words 'Call' and 'Natsume' and a look on her face that showed shock and sadness. She grabbed her wrists.

"No!" She yelled. "Not Natsume. I don't want him to see me." She broke off into a sob and sunk back into her bed. She dragged her fists to her eyes. "Please" she whispered. Her Mum left the room, and Mikan laid there, whimpering. Time passed, she wasn't sure wether or not her parents had in fact called Natsume or not, but her question was soon answered as she felt familiar hands drag her hands away from her eyes. Red met Brown. Mikan bit her tongue to stop from sobbing again.

"Let's go on a drive." He stated, pulling her up. She felt confused, but followed him anyway, the sick feeling in her stomach, easing.

Natsume led her downstairs, and shouted something to her parents, who just nodded. They made their way to his car, she sat in the seat she felt most comfortable in, while Natsume started the ignition. They drove in silence, around the road and into a park. It was a park they used to play in. Although it was only once or twice that they would meet here when they were younger, it was where she first met Natsume.

Mikan dragged her eyes to Natsume, waiting for him to say something.

"So." He started. "What's all this about?"

Mikan didn't' reply for a while. "I…want" She mumbled meekly.

Natsume dragged his ear closer to her, "What?"

"I want to hear your voice." Mikan said, tears threatening to spill again. When Natsume didn't reply she continued; "I want to hear _my _voice." She pushed the button for the radio, a tune played. "I want to hear." she cried, she began turning the volume up rapidly, so much it was beginning to hurt Natsume's ears.

"Why can't I hear it?" She yelled, feeling a warm tear swim down her cheek. She continued turning it up, her fingers turning the nob clumsily. Natsume pushed the off button, It was far too loud.

"Are you fucking mad?" He yelled, "Do you want me deaf too?" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Though no signs of comprehension showed on Mikan's face.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." she shrieked. "I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T." she started crying again, bawling, leaning her head on her knees. Her fists were lashing out.

"Why me?" She whimpered. "What did I do?" She sobbed again, and the sick feeling sunk back into her stomach. Natsume looked at her, He felt disgusted at himself for not being able to help her, He pulled over the car and clicked his seatbelt off and hers. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her tears and whispering comforting things into her ear, even though it was useless.

Useless.

He was useless.

The girl he loves is crying and he couldn't stop it.

"You only feel bad for me." She burst, her whole body was shaking. Natsume's eyes widened and he pulled back to look at her. He cupped her cheeks so that she was looking right at him.

"I love you." He stated.

"Only because you have to." She choked, she was taking big breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"I never _had _to love you, Mikan. I always did, I always will."

"I'm a burden on you."

"I don't have time for burdens, I always have time for you."

"You think I'm stupid, like the rest of them."

"You're the smartest, most wonderfull-est girl i've ever met."

"Thats not a word."

"It is now."

Mikan let out a hoarse laugh. "I love you." He repeated.

"Not a lie?"  
"Not one bit."

"I love you too, then."

_In the cadence of a young man's eyes_  
_I wouldn't dream so high_

* * *

**Well. That was sort of weird :\**

**Idek, i got the idea today, and sort of wanted to make a sad kind of a fic :|**

**Send me your thoughts, I'm thinking of making this a two-shot. When i get round to it, I have holidays in one week. So more time to update and such.**

**Thank you(:**


End file.
